Mama Is A Superhero
by Netsrik1
Summary: "I found a whip, a mask, and some handcuffs in mommy's drawer today... I can't believe it... She's a superhero!" Hannah Castle tells Alexis a secret. Set in the "Dragonslayer" universe. A story for #CastleFanficMonday.
_A/N: Barely squeaking in for #CastleFanficMonday! I'm still working on A Year In The Life, but the Christmas chapter has taken a turn and I'm not quite sure what to do with if. I'll get there soon, though. :) In the meantime I hope you enjoy this one! Set in the Dragonslayer universe._

 **XXXXXX**

"Can you keep a secret?"

Hannah looked around the room furtively and turned back to her big sister.

"That might depend on the secret," Alexis replied.

"It's about Mama."

Alexis raised her eyebrows.

"What, are you and Daddy getting her a present or something?"

"Nuh-uh," the five year old replied seriously. "It's somethin' I found out. I don't think Daddy knows about it."

Alexis frowned.

 _"_ _What kind of secret would Kate be keeping from Dad?"_ she thought. _"And how would Hannah have found out if he hadn't?"_

Hannah was still talking.

"He might know a little bit, he told me Mama was a dragonslayer. But I think he was just jokin' me."

"Well, Hannah," Alexis cut in. "Your mama is a cop. So you could call her a dragonslayer and have it not be a joke."

That made Hannah frown.

"Why?"

"Dragons are bad guys, right? And your mama catches bad guys."

Hannah shook her head and waved her hand.

"Not a cop," she insisted. "Mama…" she paused for dramatic effect – a trick she learned from her grandmother – "is a superhero."

She sat back to let that sink into Alexis' brain.

"Uhh. A superhero like Wonder Woman?"

Hannah nodded emphatically

"I've seen proof!"

"Proof?" Alexis asked in surprise. She thought back to Halloween. No, Kate had worked that day, she didn't dress up. SuperNovaCon wasn't for six months, and although she and her dad had begun discussing cosplay, Kate hadn't been involved in the conversation.

Still, that didn't necessarily mean anything, Alexis wasn't privy to everything since moving out of the loft.

"So, you've seen a costume?"

"Yep, there's a costume," Hannah frowned. "But no mask. There's a big hanky like the one she put on my eyes when we played Pin the Tail on my birthday. But there aren't any holes in it to use like a mask."

Alexis blanched. She had a feeling where this was going and needed brain bleach stat.

"But maybe she's just starting and hasn't got a mask yet." Hanna wasn't finished. "Even though she's a cop and has a gun, her superhero weapon is a whip, like Indiana Jones!" She was getting more and more excited.

"Hannah."

"But one thing that's kinda silly, I think, is she's got handcuffs still, but they're fuzzy. Maybe because Mama has to hide that she's police. There's a thing like a ping pong paddle…"

Alexis tried to interject again. She realllly didn't want to hear about this.

"Hannah!"

Hannah kept going.

"There's some other stuff I don't know what it is, but I bet it's important. I know! I could show you! Come on, 'Lexis!"

"NO!"

That stopped Hannah in her tracks. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No, baby," Alexis soothed, "I think that if your mama is a superhero, she probably wants it to be a secret. And that means that I shouldn't see her costume."

She hugged the little girl.

"And, I probably shouldn't explain her superhero weapons to you either."

Hannah gave a tiny smile.

"Is it okay that I know?" she asked with quaver.

"As long as you keep it a secret. Don't tell _anybody_. Not even Daddy."

"Will you keep it secret 'Lexis?"

"Absolutely. No one will hear about it from me." Alexis shuddered.

"Okay. Wanna watch a movie?" Hannah jumped off the couch and ran to the bookcase where they kept the DVD's.

"That sounds like fun, Hannah. You pick a good one."

As Hannah perused the choices Alexis thought;

 _'_ _Preferably something mind numbing.'_

 **XXXXXX**

On Kate's next birthday she was surprised to receive a lockable wooden chest from Alexis.

"It's a really nice chest, Alexis," she told the young woman. "But I don't understand why…"

Nodding toward Hannah who was helping her daddy with the birthday cake, Alexis said in a low voice,

"It's to keep your superhero costume and weapons in."

On Kate's confused look, she continued, blushing furiously.

"Five year olds can be snoops."

Alexis saw the moment the lightbulb turned on. It was Kate's turn to blush.

"Alexis – could we – nevertalkaboutthisagain?"

"Sounds like a plan."

 **XXXXXX**

 _A/N2: I saw this meme on Twitter awhile ago: "I found a whip, a mask, and some handcuffs in mommy's drawer today…I can't believe it…She's a superhero!" I replied to the person who posted it, "Somebody write this fic!" So I did. I'd love to hear what you think!_


End file.
